


Blue Healer

by Writer_From_The_Stars



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coping With Death (or at least we’re trying), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Song Lyrics, Touch-Starved, Whump, bc Alfred lives in this and I absolutely refuse to let him stay dead, bc I said so, because it’s soft and it makes for some great writing material, ok I’m all for characters falling asleep in their lovers arms after emotional ordeals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_From_The_Stars/pseuds/Writer_From_The_Stars
Summary: Set after “I’ve shrunk enough” where Alice finally decides to break free from what’s expected of her and begins to write her own story, this time with Alfred living alive and well. But can she save him from his illness (and from himself) before it’s too late?I used the song “Blue Healer” by Birdtalker cause it fit so well with the plot in my head and it’s a great song to write to
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer, Dodgy Dawkins/Harold Pudding (if you squint hard enough)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Enter sadness, with your rain boots in blue

_“Enter sadness, with your rain boots in blue_

_Since I can remember I’ve been running from you_

_But this time you sat your ass down with no intent to move_

_You ain’t no Blue Healer,”_

  
  


It was strange, how this rage overtook her. She wasn’t a person that violence came to naturally; by everyone else’s account she was just an ordinary girl, with a not so ordinary fixation on a battered children’s book about wonderland. But God, how this hatred filled her veins like molten steel. Hatred towards the nurse that towered over them both, regarding Alice with an air of distaste, and Alfred with revulsion. In this frozen shard of time she gained a sense of clarity, something the inferno in her chest allowed her to see. This nurse, no, this _person_ couldn’t care less about any of them, much less her dear white rabbit. She was only there to diagnose and treat, condemn and abandon whatever person was unlucky enough to have her at their bedside. Alice kept her mouth shut while the nurse berated the both of them for being as close as they were, but to her a bursting pipe would have had less pressure in it than she did.

“I have had just about enough of your childish little games. I kept my mouth shut when you refused to stop seeing him, because I thought that seeing the truth would knock any sort of doubt of him making it through the night out of your stupid little head, but I can see now that I was wrong. It is time for this boy to go to Ward D, and it is time for the both of you to part, _for_ _good_.”

The nurse yanked Alice fiercely from Alfred’s side as she finished, Alice’s heart shattering at the sight of Alfred desperately reaching out to her from the table. She had only enough time to see Nurse Cross approaching Alfred, pulling over one of the lighter carrying cots with her. Alfred shrank away from her the closer she moved to him, his wheezing growing faster and higher as he feebly tried to get away from her. The reality of the situation hit him like a sledgehammer; all this time he had some vague acceptance about the fact that he was dying and that Death would not be long in waiting, but seeing this nurse taking him away to somewhere he knew he would be afraid and alone, with no one by his side to comfort him, shook him to his very core.

“Please, please no-“ he whispered, trying to fight back against her as she pulled him onto his side, wheezing and coughing violently as he did so. Alice saw the tears falling from his face like rain, either from the coughing fit, his horror and fear, or both, and that was all it took for her to see red.

It shocked her how the rage possessed her like a demon, taking hold of her limbs and moving her body without her mind in control. She saw herself latching onto the back of Nurse Cross’s dress and throwing her to the ground, putting herself between the nurse and her dear rabbit like a furious lioness. The rage let go of her then, if only a little, as she gasped in horror at the sight of the nurse peeling herself from the hard tile floor. Everyone else in the bunker watching the commotion backpedaled in shock, wide eyed at the sight of this mousey little girl flattening a woman twice her size (although Tabitha had to repress an inward cheer as she watched her little sister give the nurse what for.) Dr. Butridge, after hearing all the commotion and seeing Nurse Cross picking herself up from the floor, rushed to her side and helped her, glaring at Alice all the while. Alice frankly couldn’t care less. As long as Alfred was safe, as long as he wouldn’t be sent to Ward D to die alone, she could take the brunt of any man’s rage. Nurse Cross, quick to overcome her initial shock, rose up and pushed Dr. Butridge away from her, smoothing out her frock like she had the situation handled from the beginning.

“ _Alice Spencer!_ How _dare_ you shove me to the ground! You are standing in the way of my duty!” she screamed, rearing up in front of Alice like a snake ready to strike. Alice held her ground, spreading her limbs apart as if she were shielding Alfred.

“What duty is this, that you leave this boy to die alone and afraid without anyone to care for him? He’s still alive, he’s still breathing, and as long as he’s still here I am going to stay with him whether you like it or not!” Alice yelled back, feeling the demon in her chest laughing with pride. _Here_ was the headstrong girl she had been hiding away all this time, and now that she was standing up for herself, she felt like she finally had a say in what was meant to happen. And by God she would not let this story end in misery.

“You impetuous little bitch! How selfish of you to try and fool yourself, along with everyone else, that this boy is going to live past the end of this war! All I am doing is trying to tell you the truth, to show you that some things are meant to be left behind-“

“He’s not something to leave behind! He’s a person! A living,breathing person that I love with all my heart, and if you even think you have half a chance of taking him away from me, you have something else coming, I swear to you!” Alice stepped forward, the rage in her veins making her feel like she was bulletproof, “And so what if I’m being selfish! At least I’m being selfish, at least I’m caring about something, at least I’m _trying_ -“

“I AM TRYING TO GET YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS, SO I CAN SEND THIS BOY TO THE MASS GRAVES WHERE HE BELONGS!” Nurse Cross roared, her voice louder than any bomb that ever hit the streets of London. Alice could only stare in shock as the meaning of her words sunk deep into her mind. Suddenly, she felt a strange calm descend over her. She saw this woman in a whole new light now. It was if she had peeled away the inner layers of her soul, like the layers of an onion, until she had finally found the true rotten center within. It was then Alice realized that she wasn’t the child anymore. Not in this situation, and possibly never again. She had been faced with such sheer heartlessness and cruelty that she no longer felt afraid of this woman- no, the monster that stood before her now. She herself had grown in the span of only a second, into someone who knew that this before her was the mark of true evil. She saw now the path she was being presented with as if the clouds and smog had parted, and her body began moving itself of its own accord, gathering things and preparing for something she herself only knew.

“What are you doing, Ms Spencer?” the nurse growled, her inward confusion growing by the second. Alice said nothing, only continuing her preparations with a growing level of urgency. It was only when Alfred hesitantly grabbed at the hem of her dress that she snapped out of it.

“I’m getting you out of here,” she said, speaking only to Alfred, then turning her steely gaze towards Nurse Cross and Dr. Butridge, “and I don’t care if I’m going alone. I know damn well this isn’t the only bunker in London, and I know that we don’t have the only doctors in London either. I’m going, whether anyone likes it or not.” Before she could begin dragging Alfred out the door, Tabitha pounced from the top of her ladder and landed with all the grace of a cat.

“I’m coming too,“ she announced, striding over to Alice’s side and planting herself square beside her, strengthening the human wall between them and Alfred.

“You better have a good idea of what you’re doing, little sister,” she whispered to her, her sharp feline eyes regarding the infuriated pair with a look of disgust.

“Oh don’t worry Tabby,” Alice said, turning now to finish getting Alfred settled on the travel cot, giving him a handkerchief to cough into as she did so. Alfred said nothing, only staring at this fierce wonder of a girl as she helped him. It surprised him how gentle she was being with him, when not a moment earlier she had been raging against that tyrant of a nurse. Before he could get a chance to speak, however, they saw Clarissa stand up from her cot, Dodgy not far behind her.

“Alice, I’m going to be really honest with you, this is the craziest idea I’ve ever heard you come up with, and I’m fairly sure its not going to work,” she said, pausing as her gaze traveled from Alice’s surprised face to Dr. Butridge’s equally shocked one, and then to Nurse Cross’s furious expression, “but I’m not staying a moment longer in this godforsaken place with someone like _her_.”

“Me neither,” Dodgy agreed, grabbing Clarissa’s pearls and putting them on his neck like one would put on war paint, “and if you’re really serious about leaving this bunker Alice, you better know where it is we’re all going.” Before Alice could give a half-hearted reply, (she really didn’t know where else a doctor could be in London) Harold leaped from his spot in the corner and almost bounced into Alice with excitement. The whole time this had been going on he had been watching from his corner of the bunker, listening first with shock, then intrigue, and finally a growing connection in his mind that intensified by the second. His shattered mind put together his faded grey memories with this new electric blue information, and the discovery that he made in his mind sent him bounding across the room to Alice with joy.

“I know a doctor! I know of she! She gave me tea, see, and set me free!” He hollered, taking Alice’s hands as he did so, hoping fiercely in the back of his mind that she would understand.

“You know someone in London that can help Alfred?” Alice could hardly believe what he was saying.

“Aye she can! She gave me back my head! Piece by piece she did! She’s across the way, by the hedges and the hay!” Harold, overjoyed that Alice was catching on, hopped from one foot to the other like a crow, cackling all the while.

“Hedges and the hay- Alice, he’s talking about Hedgeworth’s and Harriet’s, that corner store down on 7th and 5th. It was an old clinic I remember seeing before we had to go underground,” Dodgy said, the realization clear in his voice, “It was one of the few places in the inner city that got certified as a bomb shelter. If that place is still standing, then that means there might still be people inside of it-“

“And a doctor that could help us,” Alice said, finishing his sentence as the pieces started fitting together. She could see the path in her mind clearing up more and more, leading towards a door in her mind with a tiny golden key. If she could pull this off…

“Alright, here’s what’s going to happen: Harold, Dodgy, you two are going to be the navigators, which means you’ll be at the front. Clarissa, Tabby, and I will hold up the rear and make sure Alfred doesn’t get jostled around too badly-“ Alice would’ve continued giving them instructions, had Angus not coughed out a large cloud and stepped up.

“Pudding, I’ll help you carry the load. You’ll be better able to lead us if you’re not carrying anything,” Angus advised, sauntering into the group and staring down Alice, “and if you think you’ll be able to breathe up there any better than he’s doing, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“He’s right.” One last, timid voice piped up from the other side of the room. Nigel, wringing his hands, shuffled forward hesitantly, “Even when the bombs aren’t falling, the air’s going to be full of dust and debris from the buildings. If you don’t want your lungs to end up like Alfred’s, we’re gonna need something to breathe into.” He then pulled a box from underneath his cot filled to the brim with gas masks.

“I’d slow you all down if I went with you, but I’m small enough to get the latches open on the blast doors. It’s only a matter of climbing in the vents and tripping the locks. If the bombs start dropping before you’re able to get out though, yell for me and I’ll close them again.” Nigel said, trembling with the excitement of it all. Nurse Cross had been watching the whole commotion with a boiling mix of confusion and rage, but when she heard Nigel mention the bombs she saw one last chance to scare the lot of them into staying in the bunker.

“You wouldn’t dare step out into that hellscape, would you? The all clear sirens haven’t sounded yet! And God knows what kind of people will be out there to meet you if you leave!” she hissed, stepping forward and rearing herself back up against them. Tabitha rolled her eyes. She was done being bossed around by this witch of a woman.

“Siren or no siren, I’m not spending another minute down in this hellhole with _you_.” Tabitha spat, turning to Alice, “How soon are we getting out of here?”

“Right now,” Alice spoke, taking two gas masks from Nigel and handing one to Alfred. As everyone was getting prepared, Harold disappeared for a second, then silently returned with a long package wrapped in sackcloth. Alice looked over to see what he was doing and was shocked to find that the contents of the bag contained a rifle longer than her arm, the wood polish long faded and the black metal thick with scrapes and dents. He cleaned and prepared it with methodical precision, and loaded it with the same ease he used to pop open tin rations. All the while he had a stony expression on his face, a glaring change from his usual jovial self. He was so lost in the muscle memory of his work that he didn’t notice Dr. Butridge staring at the gun. The glint of the barrel finally pushed him to speak up after having meekly watched the preparations commence.

“HAROLD PUDDING, YOU CANNOT CARRY A LOADED FIREARM IN THIS BUNKER,” he bellowed, but before he could stop him Harold whipped around to face him, letting the sound of the rifle cocking back make his intentions known. His face was fearsome to behold, full of dark shadows and jagged lines from the overhead lights. He stared down the doctor as if he were some German fugitive ready to bolt, and Alice suddenly realized that he may not recognize where he was at.

“Harold, Harold it’s okay, please don’t shoot him,” Alice pleaded, putting herself between the two of them and desperately hoping Harold really wasn’t planning on shooting him. Harold paused, looking down at Alice as she tried to push the barrel of the gun towards the floor, then stepped back and saluted.

“Sir yes sir! Pudding, Harold Pudding reporting for duty sir!”

“At ease, Harold,” Alice breathed a sigh of relief. _He still understands what’s going on at least_ , she thought to herself, before turning to the others. “Okay everyone, we’re about to go. Angus, you and Dodgy grab the front. Tabby, Clarissa, help me grab these back handles. Harold, if Nigel needs help getting into the vents you’ll probably need to give him a boost,” Alice ordered, watching as Nigel scrambled over Harold’s head and wormed his way into the vent. The dull metallic thumping traveled from one side of the room to the other and almost disappeared entirely. After an agonizing silence Alice heard a faint snap within the walls, and the blast doors gave a tremendous groan, slowly scraping the floor as they opened. She couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief as she felt the fresh air from the outside wash into the room. The golden key was right in her hands, and the lock was turning.

“I’ll be locking the doors behind you all. You better pray to God that those bombs don’t splatter you to high heaven,” Nurse Cross hissed. Even in the midst of her defeat she would not let them so easily forget her fury. Alice felt a faint tug at the hem of her dress, and without even looking down she knew Alfred was still hanging on to her. The small gesture fluttered like a moth in her raging, fiery heart. _I hold the hand I hold..._

“I have nothing to fear from God. I’m sure you can’t say the same.” Alice said, then she took Alfred’s hand in hers and bent down to meet his eye.

“Alfred, I want you to keep that mask on as much as possible, but if there’s any point where it feels like you can’t breathe, tell me and I’ll help you catch your breath, okay?”

“But I don't want to slow you down-“

“You won’t, I promise. I will get you help, no matter how long it takes,” she finished, smoothing over his sweaty locks and kissing his forehead. She could feel him burning up underneath her lips, and the feeling stabbed her heart with fear.

“Put your mask on, love. We’re about to go.”

Alice was surprised she hadn’t fallen over yet with how much she was trembling. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, (to anyone, much less the nurse) she was very, very afraid. All of the possible ways that this whole expedition could fail flashed in her mind like bombs exploding. Yet through it all the golden key remained untarnished, gleaming in her mind like the last star in a summer sky. She had to make this work. She had to, or else her dear white rabbit was as good as dead.

“Okay, 3...2...1…. _lift!”_


	2. Are you a Blue Healer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and the bunker gang have successfully left the tunnel, but the horrors of the outside world may be too much for them to handle. And is the person they're looking for really who they say they are?

_ “Well the longer that you sit here lookin’ into my eyes _

_ The shock of your arrival begins to subside _

_ And as I drop my defenses you start to crack a smile _

_ Are you a Blue Healer?” _

  
  


The air was still, and the world was quiet as they emerged into the street. It was if the very color had been sucked out of the air, leaving it filled with nothing but smog and dust. The plumes of smoke emerging from the ruined buildings neither rose upward nor sank downward, only churning black and thick as tar. Around them, sound ceased to be; their steps were muffled by the thick layer of dust on the road, and nothing living came to greet them. Not even the vultures dared to land in those streets; the living hell of the bombs outweighed any sort of gratification they could gain from eating the remnants of the dead.

For a minute, no one in the group dared break the silence, lest they should invite the bombs to lay waste to them with just their voice, but after a time Dodgy cleared his throat.

“Are you still sure about this Alice?” Dodgy whispered, staring at the pitch black towers of smoke as they writhed quietly among the chimneys.

“I am sure. Harold,” she said, taking a firmer grip on the handle of the cot, “lead the way.”

Harold marched briskly down the road, his head swiveling around at every sound that echoed down the path. The journey had its generous share of difficulty, and many a time they would have to rest and better navigate their aberrated surroundings. There were craters in many parts of the road, some reaching almost two stories deep, filled with muddied pools of sludge and broken pipes jutting out of the sides. Buildings had either shattered where they stood or fallen to one side, cutting off one street after another, and every now and again they would see a black smudge in the road where an unfortunate soul had perished. Alice knew Alfred saw the same sights and feared for him; his naturally anxious heart would waste no time in frightening him half to death, so she tried to shield him from the worst of it as best she could.

After passing a pile of bodies burned black as coal near the industrial district, Clarissa couldn’t stop the tears from pooling in her mask.

“Why have a war at all, if it causes such suffering?” she sniffed bitterly, peeling the mask away to dry her face.

“I’d like every general in this bloody war to stay in a bunker as we’ve had, and see if they don’t end the fighting as soon as they step outside,” Dodgy grumbled, kicking a pebble into the gutter as he walked. It was not long after that they needed to rest again, and Alice took to tending to Alfred while the rest soothed their own aches and pains. His body trembled like a leaf as she knelt down beside him, and his hands, curling around hers, were drenched in sweat.

“Is there a breeze?” he whispered, his voice rasping through his mask.

“No, love. The air is still,” Alice responded, wiping the sweat from her forehead, “and hot too. Why?”

“It’s freezing to me,” he said quietly, shuddering harder at the very thought of being cold.

“That’s the fever making you think that. You’re burning hot,” she said, then started unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt, “and it's going to get worse if I don’t do something about it.” Alfred shrank away from her as if she burned him.

“Ali- Alice please d-don’t, it- it’s s-so cold-“

“I know, I know,” she said, taking hold of his shoulder in an attempt to soothe him, “but I promise you it will make you feel better. It’s about all I can do right now anyways.” She gently unbuttoned his tattered white shirt, peeling it away from his boiling skin with the care of someone opening an ancient book. Alfred trembled underneath her touch, partly from how cold his body seemed to feel, and from the fact that the girl he loved so dearly was seeing him,  _ touching him _ as exposed as he was. Alice’s heart plummeted at the sight of Alfred’s chest; the skin stretched taut over his ribs, shuddering with every breath he took. This sickness was truly ravaging the boy, demanding so much from him,  _ too much from him. _ If they wasted any more time, the illness in him would demand the ultimate sacrifice, and that Alice would not dare allow.

She stood up and brushed off her dingy grey sweater (turned even greyer from the ash) and motioned to Dodgy and Angus.

“Cmon, we have to go,” Alice said, picking up the back handle nearest Alfred’s head.

“You’re kidding right??” Dodgy huffed indignantly, “we just sat down and now we have to move again?”

“He’s right, can’t you just cut us some slack here?” Angus agreed, rubbing his knees like an arthritic grandfather.

“Look, I know the going’s been rough so far, but we really don’t have much time left. If we don’t get Alfred out of this he’s-“

“Ah yes, because the only person that really needs care and attention is Alfred,” Dodgy snipped, putting on a sarcastic air, “Haven’t you noticed that we’re all aching here? Or were you too busy making goo goo eyes at your bedridden bunny boy?”

Before they could argue any further, Clarissa pushed herself in between the two bristling kids, wanting desperately to cut the tension hanging as thick as the smog around them. As much as she liked to start drama, she hated to see it develop between her friends.

“ _ Alright, _ alright, cut it out, you two! Alice, just be patient for a couple more seconds and then we’ll all be ready to go. Dodgy, quit your whining. We’ve all got enough to deal with as it is,” she snapped, cutting them both a steely glare. Alice huffed and sank back down next to Alfred, her temper still burning on her cheeks. Dodgy shifted away from the both of them, seemingly nursing his wounded pride, but he soon stoked the fires of Alice’s anger when he muttered, “why the hell am I taking orders from a little girl who still believes in fairy tales?”

The black pit of rage returned fast and deep in her chest as she bolted towards him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

“This isn’t a fairy tale, you dumbass!!! He’s all that I have left of anything good in this godforsaken world, and I’ll be  _ damned _ if I let anything stand in the way of him getting to have a  _ shred _ of peace in this miserable life!!”

Alice would’ve continued shrieking her head off at Dodgy, had it not been for Tabitha shaking her back to her senses.

“Alice, stop it!! Do you not hear it?” she hissed, pointing towards the direction they came from. The whole group stood silent and listened, hearing nothing at first but the churning smoke and the sound of their own hearts.

Then the sirens started.

Alice had heard the sound more times than she would ever want to remember when she lived in the bunker; a muffled scream that heralded the German hellfire that would rain on her beloved England. To hear it now with no barriers and nothing to shield her from what was sure to come shook her to the very center of her being. And judging by the looks of unmitigated horror on the other’s faces, she was not the only one.

As soon as their minds had registered what was coming for them they reunited without a second thought; to be alone now in the face of such danger was a death sentence. Harold sprung ahead, clambered up a shattered flight of stairs, and hollered to the rest, “The hedges and the hay! The hedges and the hay! It’s up this way, up this way!”

Everyone made a beeline towards Harold and saw a blackened building just across the block, stooped and leaning against the giant piles of rubble like a drunkard propped on the walls of a bar. In that moment, no words were needed; the only thing sounding in their minds was the single word of  _ survival. _ Across the bricks they dashed, hearing neither the thunderous explosions coming faster and faster down the street they were sprinting on, or seeing how the smoke seemed to stand still with every blast of light and fire.

Alice dove past the door just as the last barrage hit the street they stood on not two seconds before. All the world around them shuddered violently as the bombs raged down, as if God Himself was having His own personal temper tantrum in their very city, banging His fists down on the earth and crying lightning from His eyes. Alice saw starbursts in her eyes as she hit the ground, and then she saw nothing more.

  
  
  


When Alice was five, (approaching that strange span of time where she was no longer a toddler, but not so close to being a true child), she remembered how her father would pick her up and spin her around and around in their living room. She remembered how much her father would laugh at her vivacious giggles, and Alice remembered most of all how the world seemed to take on a different spin, like the insides of a kaleidoscope spinning in the sun.

Alice felt her mind spinning the same way as she was shaken awake, faces looming over her in muted blurs. Dodgy’s voice floated to her amidst the fog in her brain, a sorrowful sound that warbled like water.

“Oh my God I killed her she’s not waking up she’s not moving Tabitha I killed her, I killed her and Alfred both-“

“Dodgy it’s okay, she’s coming back around, look,”

As Alice’s eyes started focusing on the people around her, she saw Dodgy sobbing into Tabitha’s shoulder, and Tabitha looking tearfully down at her with a strangled mix of worry and relief. She wanted to speak, but as she opened her mouth her tongue felt like a wet glob of cement stuck in her throat. Tabitha saw her struggle and held Alice’s head in her hands, stilling the spinning feeling in her sister’s mind.

“Shhh, it’s okay little sis, we're doing okay, just some bruises and banged heads. Don’t be afraid, we’re all alive right now.”

“Uhh, I’m not so sure about that, Tabs,” Angus piped up, dragging a limp body from the shadows, “I did what you said, and believe me I’m trying, but I don’t think he’s moving. Or breathing.”

It was if all the fatigue fell away from her as she rolled over and practically leaped to where Alfred lay in Angus’s arms, cradled like a fading flame in the night. For a few heart-shattering seconds, it was if he were truly dead; his skin was as pale as winter snow, and Alice could see a gash above his left eye that left his hair matted with blood, but as Alice pressed her ear against his chest, she could hear the faint beat of his heart, slow and weak against his ribs. She couldn’t restrain the broken sob that escaped her lips as she pulled Alfred into her own arms, tears dropping onto his face like rain. Tabitha simply held onto her, sharing in her silent rejoicing with tears of her own, and Dodgy cried with relief at the sight of two friends he didn’t accidentally kill. The only one out of the group that noticed the stranger watching them from the shadows was Harold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is wack and so am I. I wanted to get this chapter out there cause I know what it feels like to be left hanging. Unfortunately, I've got an exam coming up so chapters will take a little while. Sorry about the delay!

**Author's Note:**

> Updating chapters for this will be a little sporadic, since my college schedule is about to get a bit more busy. Will update when I get the chance to sit down and not freak out about religion class lmao
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! I appreciate y’all’s feedback!


End file.
